FUHAKU
STR:10.4 * AGI:10.2 * INT:4.9 * CHK:90000LIMIT REACHED BLOODLINE : # UCHIHA. # Senju KEKKEI GENKAI: 1. Eternal Mangekyo sharingan '''(no blindness side effect) '''Rank SS * Perfect SUSANOO Rank S * kamui (left) * kotoamatsukami.(Right) 2. RINNEGAN * Deva Path: grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people * Asura Path: grants the user the ability to augment their own body to summon mechanised armour and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. * Human Path: grants the user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his/her hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body, which then kills the target. * Animal Path: grants the user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures which requires no blood sacrifice nor hand seals. The Animal Path can also summon people which require hand signs. * Preta Path: grants the user the ability to absorb chakra in any form, including most ninjutsu, using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. * Naraka Path: g'''rants the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. * '''Outer Path: grants the user the ability to revive the dead, transmit chakra to receivers, as well as manifest chakra chains, which can be used to blind tailed beasts 3. SCORCH Style Rank S # SCORCH STYLE :SUPERNOVA BLAST 4. SWIFT KEKKEI GENKAI * INCREASEES THE SPEED OF THE USER BY MANY TIMES 5 Wood Style Rank S * WOOD STYLE ENTERING SOCIETY WITH BLISS BRINGING HANDS(S) Rank A * WOOD STYLE WOOD LOCKING WALL JUTSU(A) * WOOD STYLE FOUR PILLAR PRISON JUTSU(A) Rank B * WOOD STYLE BINDING NEST(B) * WOOD STYELFOUR PILLAR HOME JUTSU(B) Rank C * WOOD STYLE TREE LIMB JUTSU© * WOOD STYLE DENSE WOODLAND WALL JUTSU© * WOOD BARRIER JUTSU© * WOOD STYLE TRANSFORMATION© Rank D * .WOOD STYLE WOOD CLONE JUTSU(D) Jutsu 1. Fire style Rank S FIRE STYLE PANDEMONIUM] Rank A * FIRE STYLE HELLFIRE CLAP Rank B * FIRE STYLE GREAT DRAGON FIRE JUTSU(B) Rank c # FIRE BALL JUTSU # IMMORTAL PHOENIX FIRE JUTSU 2. Earth Style Rank S # EARTH STYLE ERUPTION Rank B # EARTH STYLE LIGHTENED BOULDER JUTSU # EARTH STYLE HEAD HUNTER JUTSU(B) Rank C # EARTH BIND JUTSU # EARTH MUDBALL JUTSU 3. Wind Style Rank C # GREAT BREAKTHROUGH # AIR BLAST JUTSU© # ULTRA AIR BLAST© # WIND SCYTHE JUTSU© 4. Water Styled ''' '''Rank S # WATER STYLE WATER WAVE JUTSU Rank B # WATER STYLE WATER WALL FORMATION JUTSU # WATER STYLE WATER SPEAR JUTSU(B) Rank C # WATER PRISON JUTSU 5. Lightning Style Rank S * LIGHTNING STYLE SIXTEEN PILLAR BINDING * LIGHTNING STYLE ELECTROMAGNETIC MURDER Rank A # CHIDORI 6. Genjutsu Rank B # SHADOW CLONE JUTSU Rank D # Clone Jutsu # Substitution Jutsu # TRANSFORMATION JUTSU 7. Taijutsu Main Taijutsu # NINE INNER GATES ''' * THERE WILL BE NO BACKLASH OF THIS TECHNIQUE BUT THIS ONE IS A BIT WEAKER THAN THE ORIGINAL AND AN ADDITIONAL GATE IS ADDED (GATE OF REINCARNATION) '''Rank D # LEAF WHIRLWIND # LEAF GALE # DYNAMIC ENTRY Rank??? # SENJU TAIJUTSU 8. Special Jutsu Rank S # FLYING THUNDER GOD (space ) # PERFECT REANIMATION JUTSU] Rank A # CURSE RELEASE JUTSU (mode jutsu) # RASENGAN Rank B # SAND COFFIN(B) # DESERT BURIAL JUTSU(B) # SUMMONING JUTSU(B) Rank C # SLEEP JUTSU© # SAND SHURIKEN JUTSU© # PUPPET MASTER JUTSU© # SHADOW SHURIKEN JUTSU© # HUMAN BOULDER JUTSU© 9. Medical Jutsu Rank A # DELICATE ILLNESS EXTRACTION TECHNIQUE Rank C * All jutsu learned Rank D * All jutsu learned